


情事PWP4

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 预警：女体 69 腿JIAO（能够接受再上车鸭！）我最终还是对德拉科下手了:P





	情事PWP4

“你很开心？”关上门的一瞬间，哈利就把德拉科压在了墙上，滚烫的鼻息喷在他的脸颊上，一双眼睛在昏暗的室内闪着欲望的光。

德拉科的脸开始发烫 这全是因为荷尔蒙 他瞪大了自己的眼睛，像只受惊的小动物，强撑着和哈利对视着。

一只腿卡进他微微分开的的双腿之间，德拉科打了一个颤，他小小地挣扎了一下，被哈利的吻打断了动作。

哈利的舌头急迫地闯进他的嘴里，反复吮吸着他的舌头，把他的舌头吸得发麻，狠狠舔舐着他的上颚，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他无法闭合的唇角流出来，“嗯~“他伸手去推哈利，侧过头大口喘气，变成女孩儿好像让他的肺活量  
也下降了。

“你想干嘛？”他红着脸瞪哈利，小嘴红艳艳地显示出被欺负后的色泽。

哈利没回答，再次埋下头去吻他，比上次更加温柔，勾着他的舌头缠绵，双手抚摸着德拉科的后背，拉下了拉链。

德拉科被亲得直哼哼，闭着眼睛任由哈利舔过他的脸颊和眼睑，他抱着哈利结实的身体，整个人有些站不住的往下缩，被那只卡在身下的腿支撑住，这让他的腿更软了。

哈利将还在喘气的德拉科抱住，脱下那条丝绒裙子，不太温柔地将他放在床上，从上往下欣赏着作为女孩儿的德拉科。

 

被胸衣包裹住的雪白双乳，散在墨绿色床单上的金色长发，苍白的身体像是在发光，德拉科小脸绯红，双眼迷离地盯着身上的人。

“可以吗？”他脱下身上的衣服，分开德拉科细白的两条腿。  
“你不就是想这样！”德拉科羞恼地捂住自己的眼睛，他的小腹发酸，对自己的饥渴感到陌生，他比平时更加渴望被爱抚，在刚才的亲吻中，他察觉到有液体从他的双腿间流出来，陌生的不可控的从他的身体里流了出来打湿了内

裤，那层布料黏在他的阴部，被分开的双腿间灌进一阵凉风，他呻吟一声想夹紧双腿。  
但是哈利将自己的身体嵌进了他的两腿之间，开始疯狂地吮吸他的脖颈，“唔~轻点！”粗鲁的亲吻不断地落在他裸露的脖颈和锁骨处，留下红色的印迹，湿热的喘息将他拉下欲海，他情不自禁地想要磨蹭双腿，却只能夹紧哈利  
的腰。

“你湿了。“下体被隔着内裤抚摸，德拉科被陌生的快感刺激得发抖，”闭嘴！“

“真厉害，“宽大的手掌整个覆盖住他的下体，隔着内裤按压阴唇和中间的缝隙，”内裤湿透了。“

“别说了！“德拉科带着哭腔祈求，闭着眼睛不想面对现在的境遇。他很舒服，新生长出来的器官给他带了前所未有的体验，在哈利刻意的时轻时重的抚摸中，他亲不自禁地把腿分的更开，整个人开始发晕，恬不知耻地将自己的  
下体往哈利手掌上蹭，扭动着屁股追寻着快感。和之前都不同，他靠着这些磨蹭，快感不断地堆叠着，最后他打着哆嗦，感到更多的液体从他的身体内部流了出来，他高潮了。

“怎么样？“哈利脱下他的湿哒哒的内裤，将他抱在怀里，偷偷解开了那排扣子。

“你可以自己试试。“虽然他爽到了，但是德拉科还是别扭着不肯承认。

 

“还想要吗？“哈利扯掉他的胸衣。

“不要！“最后一层遮盖被褪去，德拉科感到前所未有的羞耻。

“会很舒服的。“哈利诱惑着他，舔弄着他的耳垂，含进嘴里舔咬，一只手回到他的阴部，没有了那层阻隔的布料，哈利的手指直接滑进了他的阴唇之间开始揉捏他的阴蒂。

他发出一声尖叫，瞬间软了身子，被汹涌的快感袭击，僵硬着不敢移动。

哈利另一只手抚上他的乳房，小小的双乳在他的手掌下颤抖着，被揉捏着泛起了粉红，乳头被粗暴地刮擦，德拉科哭叫着让哈利住手，却又挺起自己的双乳去迎合施暴者的动作。德拉科坐在哈利的大腿上，整个下体一片狼藉，  
流出来的液体打湿了哈利的腿，滑溜溜地提示着他有多么淫荡。

光是靠着摩擦就已经让他变成了一个只会尖叫呻吟的婊子，德拉科不敢期待之后的事情。“哈利，不要了，别弄了。“他握住哈利还在按压他阴部的手腕，”我不来了。“  
他往后躲，逃离哈利的怀抱。

“你现在才害怕？“哈利挑挑眉，”你流了我一手水。“他把手伸过去给德拉科看。

“变态！“德拉科尖叫着推开哈利的手，屈起膝盖夹紧自己的双腿，”啊！“

哈利一只手握住他的两只脚踝，将他的双腿提高，狠狠地将阴茎插进她的双腿之间。

“啊~不！“炙热的阴茎从他的缝隙间划过，德拉科立刻爽得打了个哆嗦，现在那根阴茎带着不容忽视的热度和硬度紧紧贴在他的阴部，宣誓着它的存在。

“动，动一动。“德拉科羞红了脸，自暴自弃地发出请求。粗长的阴茎开始在他的腿间抽插，借助着他阴部滑腻腻的液体，顺利地磨蹭着他的阴唇，不断地顶撞着他的阴蒂。他随着撞击的频率尖叫着，自动把腿架在哈利的肩膀  
上，方便他扶着他颤巍巍的大腿，快速地在他双腿间摩擦。

他很快又尖叫着达到高潮，整个人都软成了一滩水，侧着身子让哈利继续在他的腿间耸动，在高潮的余韵里哀叫着。他像是被俘获的雌兽被牢牢地圈在怀里，腿间夹着阴茎，下面留着水，不住地打颤。

“我想插进去。“哈利停下来，伏在德拉科背上喘气，”让我试试。“

“不要！“德拉科原本发晕的脑子清醒了一点，”绝对不行！“他实在是没想过要用这副新的身体彻底接纳哈利，即使他感觉自己的阴部开始抽搐，渴望着被侵犯，但他还是没想过被彻底插入。

“我没办法射出来！“哈利烦躁地说，“我没办法光是靠腿交射出来！”

德拉科有些心虚，因为他已经在哈利的摩擦中高潮过两次了，“我用嘴帮你？”他做出让步。

“好”哈利答应的速度快得让德拉科觉得这是一场阴谋，但是他还是乖乖爬上哈利的身子坐好，埋头含住着那根阴茎。

他嘴巴好像更小了，光是含住它的头部就已经撑满了他整个口腔，他只好转动着舌头去讨好嘴里的大东西，小手撸动着含不下去的柱体，小心地包裹住牙齿又是舔又是吸，拿出了一百二十分努力，通过哈利的喘息和呻吟，德拉  
科觉得自己干得不错。他吐出嘴里的东西，伸出舌头舔舐整根阴茎，鼻子里开始发出不满的哼哼，他的下面又开始感觉空虚，他收缩着自己的甬道，妄图给自己一点安慰，他更加卖力的舔弄着嘴里的阴茎，不自觉地扭动自己的  
屁股，让自己的阴部在哈利的身上磨蹭。

“屁股抬起来。”哈利双手抬起他的屁股，他听话的跪起来，下体开始兴奋地收缩。

当那根湿滑的舌头舔上来的时候他整个人软得趴了下去，嘴里的阴茎滑了出来。

“别偷懒。“哈利朝那片湿漉漉的地方吹了口气，听着德拉科被刺激得尖叫，重重地舔弄着那处不断流出液体的地方，舌头滑进两瓣的缝隙中，戳弄着德拉科的阴蒂。

“呜，好爽，好舒服，哈利“德拉科流着口水呻吟，伸出舌头像小猫一样一下一下地舔着那根硬挺的阴茎，他下身又软又痒，爽得想逃，但是屁股却被固定着承受侵犯，他无意识的舔弄着哈利阴茎，摆动着臀部，脑子里不断地发  
空。

哈利模仿着性交的动作，用舌头抽插着德拉科的花穴，将那些液体吞进肚子里，“不要了，呜呜，哈利，停“德拉科一边哭叫，一边还坚持着舔嘴里的阴茎，颤抖着屁股想躲开哈利的舌头。

哈利掐住他的屁股狠狠吸了一口，将德拉科送上了高潮。

德拉科哆哆嗦嗦地倒在哈利身上，嘴无意识地张开，再也没有力气去讨好哈利。

哈利叹了一口气，用阴茎顶了顶德拉科的脸颊，任命地自己撸动起来，最后恶趣味地将精液全部射进了德拉科嘴里，逼迫他吞了下去。

“下次你绝对跑不掉。“哈利恶狠狠地警告到。

“火焰杯，“德拉科哑着嗓子，”如果你能赢，就可以。”

“记住你今天的话。”哈利将德拉科抱进怀里，抚摸着他光滑的背，帮助他平静下来。


End file.
